Medication
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: A/U.Inspired by song Medication-Garbage.Things are not what they seem as Mulder waits for Scully in his office."If they only saw what he had seen these past few years.They wouldn’t be calling him ‘Spooky’ Mulder anymore." Better than summary I swear 2 Bob


_**A/N: Hey, Dana M. here. Here's a little one shot I wrote a few weeks ago. I got the idea from listening to the song Medication from Grabage. This one shot is probably what you call A/U. So yeah. Hope you guys like it :)**_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................._**

_**Medication**_

Fox Mulder looked around his surroundings. His office seemed smaller. Everyday it seemed to get smaller. _"It's probably the clutter"_ he thought, as he moved a stack of papers from one side to the other on his desk. He looked over to the floor, where there were even more stacks, and rolls of paper, ironically, very close to the garbage bin, but not in it.

He gave up almost immediately on the task. Scully would probably do it for him anyways. She would scold him for not doing it himself, and for starting the mess in the first place, but she would eventually clean up the place.

He looked at the time._"Scully's late." _He mused and sighed as he slumped back down into his chair. She had usually been arriving late to her job. _"Probably traffic…" _He then noticed the small picture of him and his sister, sitting there across his desk. He softly smiled. _"Don't worry Sam…I __**will**__ find you" _He would never give up on finding his sister. He had promised himself that ever since she was taken away right in front of his eyes. Everyone had called him crazy for arguing that aliens had taken her away, even his mother had asked him never to talk about it again for the sake of their reputation. If they only knew how close he was now. If they only saw what he had seen these past few years. They wouldn't be calling him '_Spooky'_ Mulder anymore.

That was when Scully entered the office, white doctor gown and all, and interrupted his thoughts.

Mulder: You're late Scully…

Scully: Sorry, I got caught up.

She apologized and smiled as she closed the door. And then she noticed it…

Scully: Mulder…look at all of this clutter!

Mulder: Sorry, I got caught up…

He gave her a cheeky smile. She couldn't help but to smile back.

Scully: I thought we agreed on keeping this place a little bit more…sanitary.

Mulder: Paper never hurt anyone Scully, besides, it's work.

Scully: Sure…

She handed him a small cup with some pills inside.

Scully: Here…I got you your aspirin.

Mulder: I'm okay…

Scully: Well you know how it is. You're fine at first and later you get that horrible headache, just take them now and you'll never even feel it coming.

He smiled taking the pills.

Mulder: Fine. You're the doctor.

He put the pills in mouth and swallowed, Scully still keeping his eye on him. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out in a slight mocking way.

Scully: All right.

She smiled as she took seat in one of the chairs she happen find.

Scully: So, what are you up to?

Mulder: Nothing…just looking through some of the old cases.

Scully: Ahh…that explains the clutter.

She smiled as he got up walking around.

Mulder: Scully, what do you think about going to Washington State this week?

She gave him her famous Scully stare, that stare that said so much with out even saying anything.

Scully: Why Washington State?

Mulder: There have been a few sightings of an unidentified creature in the forest area being described as 6 to 7 feet tall, covered in hair, and it's been harassing some of the campers.

Scully sighed_. "Here we go again"_ she thought.

Mulder: There have been 2 disappearances and 3 deaths, all of them linked to this same creature. I would show you some slides, if I could figure out where put my slide shower…

He began to look around the room, when Scully began.

Scully: Mulder, that sounds like a Bigfoot campfire story to me.

Mulder: Well, it's not.

Scully: Have you ever maybe considered the idea that these things sound to implausible to be categorized as real?

Mulder: Why wouldn't they be real?

Scully: Because, Mulder…just think about it. It's a forest area, there are campers…isn't it more likely that it could have been a bear.

Mulder: Scully, people have seen bears before…I don't think they would file a case against Yogi.

Scully: But people are more likely to believe what their eyes see, and if all of these people _did _witness this creature at night, in the darkness, they probably don't know it and won't admit it in the moment, but it was most likely to be a bear.

Mulder smiled at his skeptical partner. Poor little Scully, always judging with her scientifically trained eye with out even considering the possibilities.

He continued.

Mulder: Well then, we'll make sure if it was a bear or not when we get there.

Scully: Mulder, we can't go.

Mulder: Yes we can and we will. I'll get your flight ticket right now.

Scully sighed. She turned in her chair to see his poster, the one with the UFO and the peaceful plain in the background. _"I want to believe"_ She smiled. He was a stubborn man. Stubborn, but very determined. She had to admit that she admired that about him. He was also very persuasive and at times, believable in his theories and assertions. What else could you expect from an Oxford educated man. And yet, she felt sorry for him. Wasting his life and intellect in this cell. Chasing monsters in that dark and looking for what he called the truth where ever and whenever he thought he'd find it, and all for his sister. His sister who had been abducted by aliens 12 years ago.

She looked at her watch.

Scully: Well I have to get going.

He looked back at her, still not being triumphant at finding his slide show machine.

Mulder: Where you going?

Scully: I have to finish the rest of my work.

Mulder: Oh, yeah. Not finished with that autopsy yet?

Scully: Uh, no.

Mulder: Well no matter then. Bright and early here tomorrow, Agent Scully. We're leaving for Washington as early as we can.

She walked to the door and opened it before turning around.

Scully: Sure…Mulder…

Mulder: Yes?

Scully: What have we been through before? I'm not _Agent_ Scully. I'm _Doctor_ Scully… or _Nurse _Scully, whatever you prefer.

Mulder: Getting technical now are we?

He gave her one of his smiles. She smiled back softly.

Scully: Bye Mulder.

He turned around to continue in his quest of looking for his ever disappearing objects.

Mulder: Bye _'Doctor' _Scully. Remember, bright and early.

Doctor Scully closed the cell door, leaving one of her most intriguing patient's inside. She sighed. _"Such intellect, such education, such determination…" _and she couldn't deny it, " .._and such looks, all in one man, and all wasted in his crazy delusion on searching for little green men". _She closed the last lock on the door, while leaving his Medical Board on the door again, as it read:

**Name: Fox William Mulder **

**Age: 35**

**Birth date: October 13 1966**

**Diagnosis: Acute paranoia. **

**Schizophrenia. **

**Admitted since March 1993. **

**Doctor in charge: Dana K. Scully.**

**................................................................**

**"Medication"**

I don't need an education  
I learnt all I need from you  
They've got me on some medication  
My point of balance was askew  
It keeps my temperature from rising  
My blood is pumping through my veins

_[Chorus:]_  
Somebody get me out of here  
I'm tearing at myself  
Nobody gives a damn about me or anybody else

I wear myself out in the morning  
You're asleep when I get home  
Please don't call me self defending  
You know it cuts me to the bone  
And it's really not surprising  
I hold a force I can't contain

_[Chorus:]  
_Somebody get me out of here  
I'm tearing at myself  
Nobody gives a damn about me or anybody else  
**..................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: This is the official ending, but I actually had 2 other ones as well. Since I liked them so much, I didn't want them to go to waste, so here they are.**

**..................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Alternate ending 1**_

**Name: Fox William Mulder **

**Age: 35**

**Birth date: October 13 1966**

**Diagnosis: Acute paranoia. **

**Schizophrenia. **

**Admitted since March 1993. **

**Doctor in charge: Dana K. Scully.**

..And so on and so forth.

She walked down the corridor. _"Maybe day he'll snap out of it."_ she hoped. _"Maybe one day…"_

Doctor Scully went back to her business. She had other patients to attend to. She opened the next room, a few men inside.

Scully: Langley, Byers, Frohike…how are you guys doing today?

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Alternate ending 2**_

**Name: Fox William Mulder**

**Age: 35**

**Birth date: October 13 1964**

**Diagnosis: Acute paranoia.**

**Schizophrenia.**

**Admitted since March 1993.**

**Doctor in charge: Dana K. Scully.**

...And so on and so forth.

She walked down the corridor. _"Maybe day he'll snap out of it."_ she hoped. _"Maybe one day…"_

She took out her keys and prepared herself for her next patient, when she heard a familiar voice.

Skinner: Good. You're out of there.

She turned to face him.

Scully: Sir…

Skinner: You spend an awfully long time with Mr. Mulder there.

Scully: I'm sorry sir.

Skinner: We wouldn't want you ending up the same way, now, would we.

He smiled. Scully smiled back to her superior, before he turned and walked on to his office.

Doctor Scully went back to her business. She opened the next room, a few men inside.

Scully: Langley, Byers, Frohike…how are you guys doing today?

**...........................................................................................................................................................................**

_**A/N: Well there you go :D As I said before, I based this on a song by Garbage called Medication. Watcha think? I know kinda sad thinking that Mulder is crazy, But I just wanted to kinda give and alternate universe where the X-Files and everything that had happned was all in Mulder's head, and then slowly, as Scully got to know him through the years, she joined him in his madness...or was it really madness? *dramatic music* LOL I was actually gonna make this a longer chapter story but decided to make it a one shot, seeing as thought it would be pretty hard writting this one up. well,I hope you liked it :)**_

_**Christmas break is coming up and Ill have time to maybe write up a chapter story I have in mind!! It will be set in a very difrent time frame LOL**_

_**PLZ review! :D**_


End file.
